Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: the Legend of the Flying Monkeys
Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale have those flying monkeys to be on their side to capture the grandparents of the The Brady's Family, so they need help from Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Casper the Friendly Ghost and The Ghostly Trio to come to their rescue. Plot Once upon a time when Boris and Natasha are causing everything in Tokyo, Japan, Rocky and Bullwinkle came with the help from their Immortal Friends, Huaxing and Shanying to stop those villains before they got them. But they've got an idea to stop those villains and they use their powers to banish them from Tokyo to Pottsylvania and Rocky and Bullwinkle thank the witches for saving Tokyo, if won't for them, what can gone next? Later when Rocky, Bullwinkle, Huaxing and Shanying returned to Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, they saw those flying monkeys and begin to capture the witches and trapped them into the bottle and taken them away. Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha came and tell Rocky and Bullwinkle that they made those monkeys to be on their side so they can capture Huaxing and Shanying, now they use the giant canon and put Rocky and Bullwinkle in there and blasted them to Hamilton, New Jersey. Meanwhile in Hamilton, New Jersey, the five family are called the Brady's family, Jim (father of the Brady's) was cleaning the floor, Marci (mother of the Brady's) was putting all the dishes away, Jake (son of the Brady's) was playing music, Robin (youngest daughter of the Brady's) was playing dollhouse, but Annie (oldest daughter of the Brady's) was so bored and she do with her book but her parents told her that her four grandparents (Jim's parents, Pop-Pop Jimmy and Granny Florence and Marci's parents, Grandpa Heschel and Grandmother Shirley Shaprio) are all coming over in the afternoon so Annie went outside and she see Rocky and Bullwinkle whose landed on the city of Hamilton, New Jersey. But Rocky and Bullwinkle told her that Huaxing and Shanying were been captured by flying creatures but Annie does not know if those flying monkeys are real. Annie told Rocky and Bullwinkle that her family can't know if they see moose and squirrel can live at their home so they sneak into the backyard and Rocky flies Annie and Bullwinkle to Annie's bedroom window and then Annie wants Rocky and Bullwinkle to hide in the attic so nobody can see them. Then suddenly the Brady's hear the grandparents coming in the door and they are having a good time but when they see those flying monkeys and they begin to capture Pop-pop, Granny, Grandpa and Grandmother. They trap them in some sacks and flying away with them. Annie realize that there are flying monkeys and Rocky and Bullwinkle are right about them, Jim, Marci, Jake and Robin told her, what's going on, Annie show her family the truth that she has Rocky and Bullwinkle are hiding in their attic and they told the Brady's that they had a same problem as they do. So they must find Casper and his uncles the Ghostly Trio for their help and find out where those flying monkeys taking the grandparents and the immortals witches. At Hamilton Train Station, Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Brady's has met Casper and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and they told them everything about those flying monkeys, but they said that the flying monkeys were been belongs to an evil lady named Veruca Totter, along with her younger brother, Vito and their youngest sister Venus and they fired them for not following their evil plan, now they work for Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. But Rocky and Bullwinkle didn't realizes that Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha were team up with the Totter siblings flying monkeys so they can search for them at Pottsylvania immediately. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Brady's Family were looking for a plane to fly to Pottsylvania and then they find it in the airport and they rented the plane and they begin to fly it to Pottsylvania. When they get there, they see everywhere inside the country that some people are mean. Then suddenly the flying monkeys came and trying to capture one of the them. Bullwinkle, Jim, Marci and the Ghostly Trios have to fight with them, while Rocky and Casper have to protect Annie, Jake and Robin. They weresafe from those flying monkeys, they begin to capture Rocky and Casper but without Annie, Jake and Robin. When Bullwinkle, Jim, Marci and the Ghostly Trios battle those monkeys, they begin to capture Jim and Marci and when Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios try and rescue them, flying monkeys gave some giant fan and blowing them away. After that they landed on Annie, Jake and Robin, whose told them that his squirrel friend and their nephew have been captured by those monkeys and Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios told that those monkeys capture their parents, so they teamed up with each other to rescue Rocky, Casper, Jim, Marci, the grandparents and the Chinese moose and squirrel witches. They came to Pottsylvanian Headquarter where the flying monkeys are here, they must do something to distract them. Meanwhile Boris and Natasha take Rocky, Casper, Jim and Marci to see Fearless Leader, Rocky demands Fearless Leader what did he do to the grandparents and Huaxing and Shanying, he told him, Casper, Jim and Marci that he turned them into humanoid vegetables just like what he did to the FBI agents last time, now he's going to do the same thing to Rocky, Casper, Jim and Marci. But suddenly, it was Blaineley, Mia and Furry whose help Bullwinkle, Annie, Jake, Robin and the Ghostly Trios distract the flying monkeys and they came to save Rocky, Casper, Jim, Marci, Huaxing, Shanying and the grandparents. The battle is about to begin to fights the flying animals/creatures and Huaxing and Shanying are released by Annie and Robin and then they use their powers to defeating those flying monkeys and said "Aghnana ripubala ca atodin sim dure!" And then suddenly they blasts their magic on the flying monkeysand defeats them and they vanishing them in a magic portal. After that Bullwinkle and the kids free Rocky, Casper, Jim, Marci and the grandparents while the Ghostly Trios scare Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha and then got tied up. Later the gang returns home to Hamilton and the Brady's thank Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Blaineley, Mia, Furry, Huaxing, Shanying and the Ghostly Trios for their help and save their grandparents from those flying creatures. Robin give Rocky a kiss and then Annie give a kiss to Casper, the Brady's hope to see Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang very soon so one of them returned to Whipstaff Manor and Frostbite Falls and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Live-Action films Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment